In Defiance of God: That's How A Carnival Grows
by inquiete
Summary: "What is in you that God doesn't want us knowing about?" This is a story of how Lucifer turned from the Anointed Cherub to the Ringmaster of the Carnival. It starts out as him finding the Fables and question God's overall design scheme. Feel free to review and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first real TDC fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy it. Basically, this is a story on how Lucifer discovered the Aesop's Fables and started to question God, a lot. I realize that the Fall of Lucifer is a story that's been done in numerous different ways by a punch of professional authors, but I figured I'd do a TDC version you know, couldn't hurt. If you guys don't like it fine, just figured I'd give it a shot. Though I must admit I don't know how quickly I'll be able to update this. In fact, I have become so busy that I literally stopped writing fanfiction, I just don't have time for it. I'm not saying I'm not going to update this because you bet your ass I am but I'm not exactly saying it's going to be a speedy process. It's just this fanfic was really plaguing me so I decided to write it down before I go mad. Does that make sense? No? Fine.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil's Carnival, obviously, that pleasure goes to our beloved rulers Terrance, Darren, and Saar. I'm just expanding it a little. Anyway...**

 **read...**

 **review...**

 _ **enjoy...**_

In Defiance of God: That's how a Carnival grows

"I'm supposed to be guilty of all sorts of crimes and misdemeanors, but when you get right down to it, I'm really only guilty of one: wondering. The road to Hell, you say, is paved with good intentions. Charming. But actually it's paved with intriguing questions. You want to know. Man do you want to know."

― Glen Duncan, I, Lucifer

Chapter 1:

Paved with Intriguing Questions

Have you ever watched an avalanche? No, not the giant snowball about ready to smash you in the face, but a true developing avalanche, have you ever watched it take form? It doesn't start out the way you'd think, it starts out small. A pebble, that's all it takes, a pebble, and a tiny one at that. A pebble shifts and knocks into a rock, that rock knocks into another rock, and another, and another…until finally those rocks smash into a fucking boulder; and now you have this ginormous rockslide coming to impale your face! But I know what you're thinking, "Why the fuck are we talking about avalanches?" I'll tell you why! Because that is how the greatest (and first) rebellion in history started out, not a humongous epiphany and a cacophony of clashing weapons, but a tiny, almost insignificant pebble, or in this case: a thought.

Lucifer Morningstar was considered the most gifted angel in all of Heaven, elite in beauty and intelligence. He was God's first angel ever created, and His favorite. The first of two angels considered _worthy_ enough to be in Caste #1: pets. And one could say that this favor was something Lucifer held as a matter of pride. Though, at the time, no angel faulted him for it. After all his love for the Creator was palpable, when singing in praise he was the first angel to lend his voice, and the last voice to stop. When Lucifer grabbed a mic at the speakeasy everyone shushed in anticipation, for the voice of the Morningstar could aspire the need for worship in anyone. And it was said that to stand in his presence was akin to standing before God. If you asked the denizens of Heaven if Lucifer was ever capable of disobeying the Creator they would have baulked at the thought and told you, you were nuts. It never occurred to them that their Morningstar would or could become defiant; that is until it happened.

Though this act of rebellion started out small, almost unnoticed, even by Lucifer himself. It didn't even occur to him that he was doing anything wrong until God told him to stop; which only inspired a sense of resentment in his heart. It started out on a typical day in Heaven, nothing too exciting happening. Lucifer was going over a set of paperwork that the Scribe had handed to him. New additions to Heaven's doctrine that God wanted him to look over, not so much to see if there could be any improvements, as God didn't need another beings input about how He ran His kingdom, but so that Lucifer memorized every utterance so he can be a perfect example to the lower caste. If the others had any questions about what was to be expected of them they would turn to the Morningstar to make sure they were doing it right. Hence, Lucifer needed to know and follow these new laws to the letter so the others wouldn't become confused.

He had just reached halfway through the stack when he noticed that a key essay was missing from the set. He shook his head, The Scribe must have left them in the Library. Muttering under his breathe about the lack of efficiency, Lucifer pulled out his set of keys and headed towards the Library, where all of the Creators work was stored. Stepping off the elevator Lucifer found the area completely empty, quiet as a church mouse.

Lucifer didn't notice, truthfully he preferred being alone most of the time. A shocking truth if others found out, most of Heaven loved being in everyone else's business and there was no real concept of privacy. The mind set was there shouldn't be a need for it. After all, if you aren't doing something wrong, then you shouldn't need or want the privacy. Except in matters of God, of course, in that case snooping would get you a nice, good Translation. Anyway I'm digressing from the matter at hand, the essay.

There were two desks in the Library: one for the Librarian, whose job was to teach the word of God to the Applicants, and one for the Scribe, whose job was to put the word of God onto paper. The essay in question was sitting on top of the Scribe's desk and it was fairly simple to collect. Lucifer was about ready to head back to his office, his personal mission complete, when something caught the corner of his eye. A few shelves away was a large book, with a brown spine, and golden words. Lucifer moved to take a closer look at it when he discovered that it was sitting in the Restricted Section.

"Fuck!" Lucifer cursed under his breath. Part of him knew that he should turn around and head back to his office, get back to work. But curiosity plagued him. Almost hesitantly, Lucifer fumbled with his keys until he found the one that unlocked the Restricted Section. He shouldn't be doing this, these keys were only used to stick something onto those shelves, not take something out. Even as a Caste #1 he was not allowed to touch those books, they were works God had deemed forbidden, for reasons only He knew. Reading them would earn him a Translation for sure.

But it was almost as if the book called to him. He couldn't explain why, but he _had_ to read it. It would drive him insane otherwise. So with a slight measure of trepidation and a large dose of excitement Lucifer unlocked the lock and stepped into forbidden territory. Now no sirens went off, no one rushed in to intervene because the alarm system had not been put in place yet. Before this instant there was no need, just the knowledge that it was forbidden, and a threat of Translation was enough to keep curious passerby's away. In fact, the reason why the alarm was put in place was this precise reason.

Lucifer pulled the large book off the shelf and stared at it for a bit. Silently he wondered what was so compelling about this volume that it would cause him to disobey his Creator. The title on the cover declared that it was the AESOP'S FABLES. Lucifer turned it around in his hands curiously, what was the significance about this book? Why did he feel like it was important somehow? Lucifer thought about placing it back and walking away, but for some strange reason the thought did not settle well with him. He couldn't understand why, but for some strange reason he didn't believe that this book was meant to be stuffed away into the shadows.

Lucifer heard footsteps lazily approaching so he quick stuffed the book into the bag he brought with him and raced out of the forbidden terrain, remembering to lock it behind him. He just hit the doorway when he ran into the Librarian. "Hello Lucifer, what are you doing here so late?" The Librarian asked calmly. Lucifer smiled nervously and provided a half truth. "The Scribe forgot an important document the Lord wanted me to go over, so I was merely retrieving it so I could have all of our Father's wishes memorized to His satisfaction by tomorrow." The Librarian nodded in understanding, "very well I won't keep you, God bless and keep you, Lucifer."

"May God bless and keep you as well, brother." Lucifer returned the blessing before moving quickly towards the elevator. It wasn't until he reached his office that Lucifer allowed himself to breathe. He shut the door quietly, yet firmly, and locked the door. "Oh. My. God. What did I just do?" Lucifer asked in a shaky voice as he made his way towards his desk. Carefully, as if it were a bomb about to go off, Lucifer set the Fables onto his desk. However, even as Lucifer stared at his hands as if they didn't belong to them, he couldn't make himself regret what he did. And despite the fact that he knew what he did was wrong he was sure he'd do it again.

When his hands ceased to shake and he was able to calm down he stared at the stolen book for a bit. And a strange almost peace entered him as he accepted what he had done. Soon the peace was followed by a nagging sense of curiosity, the same curiosity that caused him to take the book in the first place. A question logged into Lucifer's mind that refused to leave. The same question that compelled him to take which did not rightfully belong to him. The same question that would start a chain of events that could not be stopped. The same question that led Lucifer down the path of damnation and sin. Because that was it dear reader, this question, this was the pebble I discussed in the beginning. This is the pebble that led to the avalanche known as Lucifer's Rebellion. "What is in you that God doesn't want us knowing about?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update this, I told you I wouldn't be able to update this readily. Anyway, enough of my excuses. I hope you enjoy the second chapter of "In Defiance of God." Just some notes before you get to reading, first off the chapter title is actually the second part of an age old saying, "curiosity killed the cat." Most people just leave it as that, but actually the full quote is: "Curiosity killed the cat and satisfaction brought it back." It's kind of like the whole "speak of the Devil..." thing where no one finishes the quote and just leaves the rest unsaid. The next thing I want to mention is the bit between Lucifer and Geraldine. OK, those of you who have watch Alleluia! (and you really should before reading this fanfic) will remember how God had to fix her cheeks because she didn't smile correctly. Which kind of made me think..."why?" What was it about Geraldine that made her only give a 80 watt smile when the others gave a 100 watt smile. Then I was thinking about how Lucifer's and June's Fall weren't far from each other...and one thing lead to another and now I have this fan-theory that Lucifer and Geraldine had this lovers tryst that went sour, and when they checked the girls' smiles she was still mourning the lose of her lover...anyway I'm talking to much so...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TDC! It belongs to Terrance, Darren, and Saar. I am just a devoted fan...nothing to see here.**

 **Read...**

 **Review...**

 _ **Enjoy...**_

I'm in love, truly, madly, deeply in love with perception."  
― Glen Duncan, _I, Lucifer_

Chapter 2:

…And Satisfaction Brought it Back

Lucifer started to reach for the confiscated literature when there was a sharp rap on his office door. He jumped guiltily, deposited the Fables into a desk drawer, and locked it. "Come in!" Lucifer called. The Scribe entered the room and closed the door behind him. The Scribe was an older gentlemen, or at least in appearance, with long gray hair, balding at the top, and a worn weather-beaten face. "Sorry to disturb you, Lucifer," he said. "I just wanted to see if you got all of the paperwork. I realize that I left one in the Library, and I went to pick it up for you, but the Librarian said you'd already grabbed it."

Lucifer tried not to appear too annoyed at the interruption. "It's no problem, I've got everything I need, thank you old friend."

The Scribe nodded, "oh and the Lord said that He wanted to see you, now."

Lucifer pushed up from his desk and said, "very well. I will leave immediately, is that all Scribe?" He nodded, "then if you'll excuse me I have to attend to our Lord's wishes." The Scribe bowed his head and made his way for the door when the Morningstar called him back. "I-I have a question to ask you, but it is a…delicate matter."

"What do you need, Lucifer?" The Scribe asked curiously.

"You wrote all of God's work yes, I mean, you put all His words to paper, correct?"

The Scribe nodded, "I had such an honor, you know this Lucifer."

Lucifer nodded slowly, "even the work that is in the Restricted Section?"

The Scribe paled, "Why would you ask me that?!" Lucifer didn't respond, the Scribe continued, a little panicked now. "Are you worried about my loyalties, do you think that I'd SHARE what is in there? I wouldn't, I'd never! You _know_ me better than that Lucifer! I am loyal to the Creator, I swear!"

Lucifer pursed his lips, he hadn't intended for the Scribe to think he was accusing him of treason, though he supposed he should have expected it. "No, no I don't think you would, relax friend." The Scribe sighed in relief and relaxed his posture. "No, I just wanted to know if you knew why a certain volume was restricted." Lucifer continued, "particularly…this one." He was hesitant to show it to the Scribe, worried that he'd go running to the Creator. However, he needed to know, if only to have a peace of mind. So he slowly withdrew the large text from his desk drawer and showed it to him. "What can you tell me about this?"

The Scribe paled, "where did you get that?"

"Where do you think?" Lucifer replied, a little impatiently.

"Lucifer," the Scribe shook his head, "I don't know what possessed you to grab that, it's _forbidden_! But please…please put it back!"

"Why?" Lucifer asked, turning the book over in his hands. "Why does He not want us to read it?" The Scribe flinched, that was the first time in Angelic history that anyone had asked the word why. Prior to this moment it simply wasn't done. _No one_ questioned the Creator, it wasn't _allowed_. And here was the Morningstar, God's greatest angel, His favorite, casually committing the worst taboo in all of Heaven. It was momentous, it was a game changer, and the only one in Heaven to witness this occasion was the Caste #2 angel in the room, looking like he was going to have a heart-attack.

"WHY?! Because you're not supposed to have it!" The Scribe screeched. "And why He has forbidden it is inconsequential! All that should concern you is what the Creator has willed! You _taught_ me that Luci, you taught all of us that. So what's gotten into you?" Lucifer frowned, but didn't reply. "Look I don't care why you grabbed it," The Scribe sighed, "just put it back Luci. For your sake, I'll pretend we never had this conversation. I won't tell anyone. Just do yourself a favor and put it back where you found it… _without_ reading it!"

Without another word he turned around and left the office, leaving Lucifer alone with his curious thoughts. Sighing, Lucifer placed the book back into its drawer and walked towards the Creator's office. Before he reached his destination though he felt an arm wrap around his elbow and pull him away from the prying eyes of others. "Lucifer!" A chirpy female voice gasped in excitement, "I've missed you so much!" It was Geraldine.

Now, it would seem obvious that an explanation was in order. See, Lucifer and Geraldine had a romantic tryst at one point. Lucifer couldn't even tell you what it was about if you asked him direct, was he in love with her? Did he enjoy her company? Was it just about sex? He could not say. If you asked him then he wouldn't have been able to answer, if you asked him now he wouldn't be able to give you a concrete answer, and if you asked him after the Fall…anyway that's not the point, is it? The point is they got caught. And needless to say God was displeased.

See, angels were not allowed to have romantic relationships with each other. In fact, they were not allowed to love anything more than God. That was just a basic rule among the Host. You did _not_ love something, you did not care for something, more than you cared for the Creator. After all, He was the reason you existed. He was the reason for your being. Henceforth, you owed Him your _sole_ devotion, no one else could have it.

So, since Geraldine was Caste #4 she was punished with a Translation, and a bad one. Still to this day people watch her like a hawk to make sure she's following Heaven's policy, to the letter. Because Lucifer was Caste #1 he was able to get away with a warning and his wrists slapped, but he was also watched to make sure he didn't appear overly affectionate towards her. For Geraldine's sake, Lucifer made sure he avoided her all together. If he had to interact with the Ladies of Virtue, he didn't acknowledge her, and if there was something that involved dealing with her directly, he'd have the Agent deal with it. It wasn't that he suddenly loathed her, it was more he could not imagine what the punishment would be if they were caught twice, and he wanted to spare her that kind of pain. And here she was seeking him out…

"Geraldine," Lucifer gasped. "What are you doing?"

Geraldine smiled at him sweetly, "I just wanted to see you, just for a few minutes…" she leaned forward as if to kiss him, but Lucifer pulled away.

"We can't." Lucifer sighed, with just a hint of regret in his voice. "If we get caught…"

"Then we won't get caught," she murmured mischievously, leaning in one more time.

"Geraldine, stop!" Lucifer cried, pushing her away from him. "We can't keep doing this!" Geraldine frowned, "you know we can't" Lucifer continued, "so what's gotten into you?"

Geraldine sighed and moved a little away from him. "I've missed you Luci," she admitted. "We rarely see each other anymore, we _never_ talk, and I-I just missed what we had that's all."

Lucifer moved to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she moved away from him. "It was never ours to have," he reminded her gently. "Our lives are God's, we live to serve him nothing more, we are not allowed to have emotional attachments." Though Lucifer couldn't help but notice that he didn't really feel what he was saying. They were words that an angel in his position were required to say, but…they felt almost wrong on his tongue, false somehow.

Geraldine sniffed, "You're right. I know you're right," she told him. "But I can't help but long for it all the same. I love you, Lucifer, and I think a part of me always will, no matter what." Before Lucifer could react she kissed him on the cheek and ran away.

Lucifer sighed, and made his way to God's office, both mind and heart heavy. When he arrived God made no comment on His son's dark mood. Even though He knew both that it was there, and the reasons for it, He pretended it wasn't there. In fact, He didn't even spare His favorite son a glance, too immersed in patching up an angel's hand. Lucifer couldn't tell which Caste the angel was in, but in the mood he was in he didn't care. "You summoned me, Father?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes," God replied without looking up from His work. "Do you have all the new edicts memorized?"

"Almost Father," Lucifer replied. "I have just Section 8G to go over, and then I will have everything memorized to your satisfaction, I believe."

God smiled, finally deeming to look at the Morningstar. "Good, that's very good. You know all the others will look to you to show them the correct protocol. You're the Morningstar after all!" God chuckled, "you have to remain a _shining_ example of how things are done around here!"

"I will not fail you, my Lord." Lucifer reassured his Sovereign in a clipped tone of voice, surprised to find that he was losing patience with his Father.

God frowned, "no," he said slowly, "I suppose you won't." He stood up from where he was crouched on the floor, and made his way over to his desk. "So, how have things been with Geraldine?" God asked in a purposefully sly tone of voice.

"I have not openly communicated with Geraldine, nor have a sought her out. Just has you commanded, My Lord." Lucifer stated.

"So, you haven't considered approaching her?" God pressed, "You haven't considered pursuing this foolish relationship despite the fact that I have forbidden it?"

"No, my Lord" Lucifer was speaking through gritted teeth now, annoyed at the line of questioning. "She was a distraction from my duties to you, nothing more. I know that now."

"Good," God smiled fondly, "very good!" He stood and made his way towards the sad looking angel on the floor. "Now, go review that last Section and you can call it a night."

"Yes, Father." Seeing that he'd been dismissed, Lucifer turned to leave when God called him back. "Yes, Father?"

"Lucifer, I just want you to keep in mind…" God murmured, not taking his eyes away from His work. "…curiosity killed the cat." Lucifer was confused by this comment, but seeing that God wasn't going to elaborate he decided to simply leave at that point.

…

When Lucifer finally made it back to his office he did not immediately get to work on his Master's bidding. Instead he pulled the Aesop's Fables out of his desk drawer and with a tremor of trepidation and anticipation he flipped it open. He never mentioned this to anyone, of course, but he never understood the point of a Restricted Section in the Library. First off, why would God deliberately keep something from them? Secondly, if there was something that God did not feel they needed to know then why the fuck bother to write it down in the first place. It made no sense! He was an all-powerful, omniscient being, He didn't need to write it down to know something, or remember it. He did this so the angels could share a portion of His divine knowledge, so why write something you have no intention of letting anyone read?

Personally the word _can't_ always bothered Lucifer as well. "Lucifer you _can't_ do this, you _can't_ do that! Angels _can't_ do this, _can't_ do that!" Why ever not? In Lucifer's opinion the word can't should only apply when you are physically impended from doing something. If it's a simple matter of _not allowed to_ , then the words _won't_ or _shouldn't_ should be used, certainly not _can't_. If it's a simple matter of a laundry list of dos and don'ts then that's another matter entirely, and can't shouldn't be used. So as Lucifer stared at the open book in front of him he didn't focus on things like _should_ he read this forbidden text, or _would_ he read this illegal volume, but could he. Was he able to?

Nothing happened when he opened the Fables, but he wasn't 100% certain that God hadn't done something to make sure no one read this. Lucifer ran his fingers along the pages to see if any pain would come, or other forms of impediments or punishments for touching them. Nothing. With nothing to hold him back Lucifer began to read the Fables. And read, and read, and read, and…he tore through the pages, soaking up every last drop, absorbing each and every moral. And through this book binge he learned why God did not want them reading these Fables; this is what God didn't want them to discover. "Oh my God, we can live without Him!"

 **So there you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed it, if not well drats! Looks like I'll have to do better next time. I hope you guys like how I set up the relationship between God and Lucifer, that was very important to me. (Yes, I realize I've been rambling, but I'm very proud of this so sue me.) I wanted to really set up the dynamic between these two to sort of show what Lucifer's got to deal with every day. (In my minds eye, that's not the first time God's had a conversation with Lucifer without looking at him directly.) Kinda a way to logically show _why_ Lucifer was willing to risk it all when there was no guaranty of success. Anyway, thanks for reading...till next time Sinners! Always Alleluia! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here we are with the next chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner everything's been crazy with finals. But I wanted to update this now because starting Sunday I won't have wifi for a month and a half. That's a warning/explanation incidentally, I won't be updating this for a month and a half guys. Maybe even longer, cause I don't know if I'm going to be able to write this over break. (That's the reason I won't have wifi, by the way, I'll be home over the winter break and my folks don't have wifi.) Anyway, enough about my boring life and more about the chapter. OK, for the speakeasy scene I started to actually write out the song, but I am no lyricist, in fact I suck at write songs. And I knew there was no way I was going to be able to finish the damn song, it was causing writer's block in itself, so I said screw it and switched to explaining what he was singing about instead of trying to show it. Another thing, I tried to avoid scripture references as best I could and keep it in the mindset of TDC, but I don't believe Alleluia! ever stated a term for the citizens of Heaven as a collective whole. Or at least I don't remember them mentioning anything, I only saw it once months ago. So I used Biblical terms such as "the Host" etc. If you guys remember any terms used please feel free to PM me them, or leave it in the review.**

 **PS can anyone guess who the Scribe is? I'll give you a hint he's not _technically_ a OC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TDC, and I receive no profit for this work. No seriously, *fends off your wallets* I don't want your money! *Points to Saar, Terrance, and Darren* give your money to THEM!**

"Kneecaps only exist to get hit with claw-hammers; grace only exists to be fallen from."  
― Glen Duncan, _I, Lucifer_

Chapter 3:

The Voice of an Angel

It had been a few days after Lucifer had discovered the Aesop's Fables in the Restricted Section of the Library, and strangely enough not much had changed. Lucifer had expected to be punished within the hour, but nothing happened. The next day, still nothing, when he stood before God He made no comment on Lucifer's transactions, or his revelation. Even though he knew God knew about them. And no one in Heaven knew about the incident. The Scribe had kept his word about not telling anyone. Nothing had changed, everything went on as normal, no-the change had taken place within. It was Lucifer who had changed, not his surroundings.

Lucifer began to resent everything he saw. He began to loathe the tedious workings of Heaven. He began to despise his fellow brothers and sisters unwavering, blind devotion to the Creator. He couldn't stand the fact that they were willing to accept Him in their lives without giving it much thought. And worse, Lucifer hated the fact that he used to be just like them. Above all was God, the very thought of His Holiness curdled Lucifer's stomach. Every time he saw Him he wanted to punch Him in His smug face.

But of course he couldn't do that. Not without drawing a lot of unwanted attention to himself. So instead he went through the motions every day, and pretended that everything was fine. Pretending that he couldn't feel the choke-chain around his neck tightening and tightening into a noose. Pretending that seeing all these dogs bowing to God's yoke (eagerly!) didn't bother him at all. Because really, there was nothing bad about this situation at all, right? Wrong!

However, he knew this state could not last forever. In fact, it didn't last long at all. Just a few days, no more, and then he slipped. He didn't mean to, hadn't meant to break the prefect illusion he had cast over Heaven. But there was no denying what he meant by…well, let me slow down a bit and start from the beginning. Lucifer had stepped in the speakeasy planning on being there only for a few minutes. He had sort of avoided the place when he could help it, but unfortunately he had to make an appearance at Heaven's little watering hole. Otherwise the others would know something was up. So, reluctantly, he had walked into the building planning to only be there for a few minutes. But when he arrived immediately a spotlight was shun on him and the others eagerly insisted that he sing for them. After all, Lucifer had one of the most beautiful voices in all of Heaven, just listening to him could inspire worship in anyone, and he had not sung for them for an unusual amount of time. So they pleaded for him to sing. Lucifer could not outright refuse without drawing attention to himself. So he hesitantly made his way to the stage.

Once there he hesitated again, unsure what to do. He touched the mic and the angels waited with baited breathe for him to begin, but that was the problem, he didn't know where to begin. A list of prayers and hymns ran through his head, but none of them felt right. Sighing, he turned to the Ladies of Virtue who were eagerly waiting for him to start, and motioned for them to leave the stage. They seemed a little shocked, and not a little offended. But being the fact that he was Caste #1 and they were Caste #4 they couldn't argue with him, and left the stage. Then he turned to the Publicist, who was looking up at him with a smile on his face, patiently waiting for him to start. And Lucifer motioned for him to leave as well. The Publicist huffed in offense, but complied. That left Lucifer alone on the stage.

The angels squirmed in delight, a solo by Lucifer himself? Oh boy! They were in for a treat! This was sure to be a masterpiece, such a humble, heartfelt praise that it would bring the Creator to tears. Lucifer started to do the individual Alleluia! prayer, but then stopped…that didn't feel right either. So Lucifer took a deep breathe, grabbed the mic, and started to tap out a tune with his foot; trying to feel the beat. The excitement in the room soon grew to murmurs of confusion: what was he doing? Finally when Lucifer found the right spot, when he could feel the words forming in his head, he opened his mouth and sang:

Once upon a time

A group of frogs petitioned for a King

Only to be swallowed by a fiend

But just because the boy is on a higher ledge

Doesn't mean he's stronger than the wolf

No matter what reasons the lamb gives

The Tyrant will always have his feast

He would have the love-sick lion disarmed

But if we stand united against Him

We will not be broken

Lucifer continued to weave a beautiful, yet unholy, melody. The gist of it is that God was a loathsome tyrant and the dozens of Heaven had been blind and deceived. According to Lucifer, God was not the ultimate protector they had been brainwashed to believe, but instead a hindrance and holding angels back. "You don't need God," was Lucifer's message, "let's get rid of Him!" and he used the Aesop's Fables as an allegory to explain that.

At first his brothers and sisters had no clue what he was talking about, it all sounded like melodic gibberish. But when they started to piece together what Lucifer's message was they become horrified. What was he doing? What was he thinking? This was wrong. This was blasphemy! How could this have happened? What had happened to their glorious Morningstar? Why was he acting like this? The pinnacle of Holy Worship was promoting dissention among the Host, and it was disturbing them greatly. Some even looked around them as if they didn't want to be caught listening to such an unholy song. When the Lord found out His Wrath would be great, that was clear. When Lucifer began his tune his audience cheered for him, now…they prayed for him. They prayed for God's mercy on his soul. They prayed for Lucifer's repentance. And most of all, they prayed they would be spared for attending such a performance, they prayed they would not be counted as disobedient.

When Lucifer finished it was silent, no one moved a muscle. There were only two angels willing to move after such a sinful display of arrogance: the Scribe was slowly shaking his head, fear and worry clear on his face; and Geraldine who had her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her sobs, and had a look of abject terror on her face. Even though she was in a very public place Geraldine took the time to privately mourn the "death" of her lover. For surely he was dead, the angel she had begun to love more than anything, more than…God…was dead. Lucifer's body was just a shell now. And this arrogant, charlatan who was masquerading as the Morningstar was nothing short of a stranger to her.

Just than the Translators marched in the room and stood for the stage menacingly, smacking their batons against their palms. Lucifer didn't wait for them to force him off the stage, he just calmly walked down and made his way towards the exit the Translators escorting him at either side. When they stopped at the Translators office he turned to walk in, expecting a Translation, but Translator Bentz grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the elevator. Lucifer swallowed in apprehension, he had an inclination of where they were taking him. Sure enough they marched him into God's office before turning around and walking out, not staying to eavesdrop on the conversation, He would know after all.

God sat behind His desk, glowering at his "favorite" creation. "Lucifer!" God shouted, "what the Hell was that?!"

"Hell, sir?" Lucifer asked, tasting the (currently) foreign word.

"Never mind! Just pray you'll never have to _go_ there," God said sternly, giving Lucifer a pointed look.

"I most certainly will, my Lord," Lucifer said, his voice saturated with sarcasm.

"Watch it!" God growled, standing up. "Have you ANY IDEA what you've just done! The heresies you've just spout out? You better hope that no one took that bullshit seriously, _son_."

Lucifer's eyes widened. "Hope. Pray. Wow, coming from You _God_ that is some sound advice right there. Should I get down on my knees and say an amen?"

"In your case, it couldn't hurt." God replied coldly, "What on earth were you thinking, Lucifer?"

"I was merely following your command, your Lordship," Lucifer responded smugly.

God was so taken aback he sputtered. "M-MY command? W-what in Heaven's name are you talking about?"

Lucifer smiled in amusement. "Don't you remember, God? You told me I had to be a _shining_ example for your subjects here." Lucifer motioned around him for emphasize. "You said that I had to show them the truth of Your divine rule." Lucifer laughed mirthlessly, "and so I did."

God gnashed his teeth together, "Why you ungrateful son of a bitch. I've given you everything- _everything_ and this is how you repay me? I set you up as the greatest of your kind and this is my reward? Disloyalty? Disrespect? Insubordination? I _made_ you, you bastard!"

"And I'm betting you're regretting that right about now, huh?" Lucifer said pleasantly.

God marched over to Lucifer furiously, Wrath swarming in His eyes. Lucifer could feel a bit of trepidation roll through him, but he refused to let God see it. After all if he was about to be Smited into oblivion then he'd do it with a bit of dignity. God watched Lucifer stand before Him, defiant and proud even in the face of possible doom and couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was, perfectly made. The strongest, smartest, most beautiful, and most powerful of his kind. Even as anger filled His mind God couldn't help but love him, after all this was His son. And this situation was partly His own fault, His love for Lucifer blinded Him from what He had to do. He should have disciplined Lucifer sooner, He should have nipped this haughty attitude in the bud from day one. But no, His love for Lucifer had caused Him to be soft, forgiving, and so the attitude that had annoyed God when he was so young festered and grew until it became a sin. _Well, now it's time I trim the garden_ , God thought grimly.

"Listen to me, and listen very closely," God told Lucifer firmly once He was standing in front of him. "This nonsense stops now. I know you stole from the Library. I know what you stole. I know you've read it. And I know you've started questioning My authority. I didn't say anything before because I was hoping you'd come to your senses on your own. But now you've started sharing these ridiculous notions with _others_. I can't have you polluting the rest of my children."

Lucifer sighed, "oh look, I-"

"Don't talk!" God snapped, slapping Lucifer across the face. Lucifer's head whipped around to the side and he could taste blood in his mouth, which he promptly swallowed. He refused to give God the satisfaction of seeing that He caused Lucifer to bleed. God hesitated for a second, feeling momentarily guilty. He had never struck Lucifer before. But God quickly shook it off, He was God after all, He could do whatever He wanted, and He didn't need a reason for doing it. Besides Lucifer needed to learn some damn manners. God leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "you're days as a pampered prince are _over_ you spoiled brat. You are _not allowed to question me_. You are not allowed to _doubt_ me. And you are _certainly_ not allowed to encourage it in others. Now you are going to go out there and tell them you had a lapse of sanity and you didn't know what you were talking about. Tell them you were mistaken, you have repented for your misjudgment, and you're back to normal."

Lucifer turned to face God and whispered, "No."

Furious God pulled back, wrapped his hands around Lucifer's neck and lifted him up off the ground. "Yes. You. Are! And you want to know WHY you are going to tell them, Lucifer?" He remained silent, staring down at his father with fire in his eyes. "Fine," God pushed on. "I'll tell you because in all your arrogance you forgot one teeny, tiny detail. I MADE YOU!" God shook Lucifer painfully. "And I can UNMAKE YOU _just_ as easily. And I can make that process as slow and painful as I WANT! You will suffer Lucifer, you will never have felt such pain, and I'll make it last eternity. You will be _begging_ to worship me just to stop the pain! You will consider it a privilege to obey me! In your foolish hubris you forgot that I own you! And you exist at my behest! And it is only because of my infinite kindness and benevolence that you are still listening to this rant! But make no mistake, if you do not toe the fucking line and tell the others _exactly_ what I want you to tell them, I will not hesitate to crush you."

God pushed Lucifer away from Him in disgust, "Now get out of my sight." Lucifer shot God a look of pure loathing before walking out of His Holy Office. _This isn't over God_ , Lucifer thought in distaste, _I'm not going to bend backwards for you anymore, you pompous asshole. Privilege, ha, it will be a privilege to jam my fist down your throat._

 **Fables used: The K** **id and the Wolf, the Wolf and the Lamb, The Frogs Who Desired A King, The Lion in Love, the Bundle of Sticks, and the Blind Man and the Whelp (when God is talking about how he should have cribbed Lucifer's "behavior" when he was young.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own TDC, obviously you should enjoy the real thing, it's really good.**

"It is, you must concede, unpleasantly messy, this business of having feelings, this _mattering_ to each other. I've always thought of it as gory, a sort of perpetually occurring road accident - everyone going too fast, too close, without due care and attention, or with too much . . ."  
― **Glen Duncan** , **I, Lucifer**

Chapter 4:

Trouble in Paradise

The reaction was almost instantaneous, the next day the Watchword had the papers out: **Favorite Lapdog Becomes Rabid** the headlines screamed. Over the radio he mused on whether Lucifer had some ailment of the mind and if God could be able to fix him, like He fixed the physical ailments of His creations. Or maybe God had deemed Lucifer unrepairable and was going to throw him away. Everyone avoided the Morningstar like he carried the Plague. Almost has if disobedience, free-thinking, and critical thinking were diseases you could catch. Lucifer contemplated sneezing on someone just to see their reaction, but decided against it. Even his friends treated him like they were wearing haze mat suits. The Agent acted like Lucifer didn't even exist, and when the Agent spoke to him he did so with cold indifference, though Lucifer could see the sadness and shame in his eyes.

When Lucifer spotted Geraldine the other Ladies pulled her protectively towards them and led her away from him, but not before he heard her sobbing as if in grief. And then there was the Scribe. He spotted his long-time companion while he was heading back to his office, and he couldn't help but sigh in relief. Finally, a friendly face, he smiled and waved in greeting. To his surprise it looked like the Scribe was going to come over to him when the Librarian grabbed him by the arm, shook his head, and led him towards the Library. "Come on," the Librarian said. "Let's leave him to his Sin. We've got work to do."

Lucifer sighed and made his way back to his office. As he passed angels pressed against the side of walls to avoid contact with him. Lucifer gritted his teeth in frustration. It wasn't like he was dangerous after all, he meant them no harm. And he really wasn't contagious, sick, or anything ludicrous like that. All he did was point out a concept never contrived before. Was that really so bad? Apparently, it was. All he did was suppose (almost hypothetically) that God wasn't such the bees-knees after all, that maybe once you got passed the hype He wasn't so grand. All he wanted was for them to think about what they would be without His Holiness, where could they go with their lives if it wasn't filled with praises all day?

That wasn't to say he was advocating desertion. Lucifer never suggested they take up arms against Him. All he asked was for them to contemplate it. And if they didn't like what came to mind so be it. Everything went back to normal, no harm done. But why weren't they allowed to even imagine it? Lucifer felt a spark of annoyance as he thought of God's cold threats and hot ultimatums. Was the Creator so paranoid about losing His hold on Heaven that He had to resort to petty threats? Was a so-called All Powerful Being's control so flimsy that He felt endangered by some careless musings? And if so perhaps He shouldn't have such a lofty position over them, perhaps He didn't deserve such authority over their lives. If God was truly all that they had been led to believe then He shouldn't have cared that one angel started to consider other avenues. He shouldn't have been concerned about what that would do to others. If God was really all that He was cracked up to be then He should have been content knowing that the musings would lead to nothing, and move on.

Despite his anger self-preservation was a heady thing, so Lucifer toed the line to a degree. He hadn't told them outright that he was mistaken (because he was becoming considerably convinced that he was not), but he acted just like how he did before the incident. He followed the Creator's edicts to a T, and he continued to carry out his Heavenly duties with superb performance. All the while pretending as if he didn't notice the disdainful looks he was getting, the fact that everyone was avoiding him, or the fact that they would mutter an Alleluia prayer as he passed.

…

Time moved slowly that day, more so than Lucifer would have liked. But finally the day was winding down. All he had to do was make a quick appearance at the Speakeasy and then he could stop parading before the masses. He slide through the doors and everyone grew silent, not a church mouse squeaked. Lucifer ignored the oppressive silence and made his way through the crowd. Lucifer only saw the looks of disgust that were shot at him, he did not see the looks of curious intrigue on some angels' faces. Though to be fair they were very far and few between.

Just when things were starting to get decidedly uncomfortable, the doors swung open and God stepped into the room. The atmosphere changed instantaneously, it changed from stifling and silent to joyous and loud as everyone basked in the presence of their Lord. Everyone except Lucifer, of course, who stayed in the back of the Speakeasy hoping to remain inconspicuous. Unfortunately, God had other plans because after He finished greeting all His children God made His way over to His errant son.

Lucifer stiffened, He wasn't planning on smiting him in public was He? _No, that wouldn't do for His Holy image,_ Lucifer rolled his eyes, _He'd make my destruction a private affair, but then what does He want?_ When God reached him Lucifer was surprised to see a huge grin on His face and even more shocked to have God put His arms around him in a hug. Though he could feel that those arms where more caging then holding, the lips pressed against his shoulder more scowling then smiling, and the hands that rested against his back where balled up into fists; the knuckles digging into his back, almost as if God was so angry with His wayward son that He couldn't make His hands lay flat.

All the angels in the room cheered, glad to see that Lucifer and God where back to their normal relationship again, that all had been forgiven and everything was fine now. No one saw what lay under the surface of that hug. No one knew that they would have cheerfully torn each other apart and laughed about it. Upon seeing the show of Fatherly affection the Host assumed that the trouble was over, the crisis averted, but in reality they couldn't have been more wrong: it was just getting started.

Finally, God pulled back and turned to face His _obedient_ children. "As you can see everything is just fine. There is no need to continue to shun Lucifer from our splendid society because he is in fact a part of it. He was just feeling unwell, and I'm afraid to say wasn't thinking clearly." God laughed joyously, "but fortunately for us he has assured me that he is feeling better now and is back to normal. There will be no more talk of lies and deception, only truth and devotion." The Host cheered, God got Lucifer a drink to further along the illusion, and then He went off to mingle with the Agent.

Everyone's attitude towards Lucifer changed instantly, they all rushed up to congratulate him, to say how happy they were that he's back, and how glad they were that he came to his senses. Before they wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. Now they were all too eager to converse with him, mingle with him, and enjoy his company just like before. It was like the events of yesterday never took place because God said it was over, so they felt they no longer needed to worry about it. To their eyes Lucifer was the pinnacle of Holy Worship again, the angel everyone wanted to emulate. It took every ounce of Lucifer's self-control not to whack them upside the head for their blind stupidity. As if Lucifer's entire outlook had changed overnight just because God said so. No one noticed how stiff Lucifer's body was, how curt his responses were, or the fact that he hadn't taken one sip out of his drink. They were Heavenly Angels after all, and as such they saw only what they wanted to see.

Once the crowd thinned out the Scribe saddled up to his life-long friend and started to give his congrats when Lucifer inspected his drink suspiciously and said, "Do you think this is poisoned?"

The Scribe blinked in shock, "Why on earth would it be poisoned? The Creator said He forgave you. He wouldn't say that and then harm you that makes no sense." When Lucifer neither agreed nor stopped staring at the drink like it was going to attack him the Scribe sighed in exasperation and plucked the drink out of Lucifer's hands. "Here," the Scribe muttered.

"NO!" Lucifer cried, moving to stop his friend from taking the harmful substance for him. But before he could swipe the drink away the Scribe already had half the glass down and was swallowing. Lucifer watched him apprehensively, worried that something awful would happen and cursing himself for not taking the risk instead. _If anything happens to him I swear I'll kill that egotistical God, immortal or not,_ Lucifer promised himself.

"See, nothing happened," the Scribe said after a few minutes. He handed the drink back to Lucifer, "You're being paranoid, Luci." Lucifer was still watching the Scribe as if he expected him to keel over, but he drank the rest of it. He figured if the Scribe was going to suffer a terrible fate on his behave he might as well join him. "Everything is going to be OK now, Lucifer, you'll see."

Lucifer couldn't help but scoff. Ignoring the look of hurt on the Scribe's face he murmured, "I'm going to head out," and made his way out of the Speakeasy. He felt a twinge of regret for hurting the Scribe, after all he wasn't the one Lucifer was angry with. He wasn't the one that set Lucifer's teeth on edge. The Scribe was just trying to assure Lucifer, and he had no way of knowing that that so-called show of affection was really a farce. It was actually a true show of friendship that he was willing to take the risk when Lucifer questioned the nature of the drink. Though he felt terrible for it, what if it really had been poisoned? Then he would have lost a dear friend and a life would have been wasted. Lucifer shuddered at the thought. _That won't happen_ , Lucifer assured himself. _I'll make sure that doesn't happen. He won't needlessly throw his life away for me, ever. I'll take care of him._

Unfortunately for God, that little display at the Speakeasy did nothing to disuge the tension running through Heaven. Granted some swallowed the bait, almost eagerly, wanting life to go back to normal. But most didn't by it despite God saying it was so. Now both sides didn't believe that Lucifer really was willing to ask forgiveness, and they doubted that the proud Morningstar would take the time to feel contrite. However. Two camps had begun to form because you see that's all they agree on. One group was furious with the Light-Bringer, believing he had created distress where there was none and problems that did not exist; simply to stroke his ego, elevate his importance, and undermine his own Creator for reasons they could not fathom other than pure insanity. Why else would Lucifer want to disown his Maker other than foolish madness?

The other group was willing to weight the merits of what Lucifer had to say. After all, what if he was right? What if there really was something wrong with God's rule? What if they were in fact slaves as Lucifer suggested? He seemed to be willing to help them. He seemed like he genuinely cared that they were being oppressed. Perhaps he knew of a way to break these chains. If they did in fact exist. And they had to admit God's grasp was a bit suffocating. Sometimes it got a little tiresome pretending they were just jumping for joy when in reality they might not really be feeling it that day. And if you didn't feel it, _ouch_ , let's not go there.

Both sides would come up to the Scribe asking if he knew if Lucifer really meant what he said. They would ask him whether Lucifer's repentance was sincere. After all, the Scribe was Lucifer's greatest confidant, if anyone would know it was him. But he didn't have the answers they sought. And it wasn't like he was trying to avoid their questions, though in truth he wouldn't have answered if he knew, it was simply that he didn't know. For the first time in millennia he did not know what was going on in Lucifer's mind. For the first time since they met the Scribe couldn't read him. And that troubled the Scribe, very much. And worse, he wasn't sure if Lucifer would give him a straight answer. Lucifer was under a lot of stress right now and he didn't know whom to trust. Lucifer would probably be hesitant to tell him for fear that he would immediately go running off to tell the Creator. Granted Lucifer had always trusted him with everything else but this was different. This was a condemnation against the Creator himself, so naturally Lucifer would assume the Scribe's loyalties to God would trump his friendship to Lucifer.

And then finally, he got his chance to ask. He was in Lucifer's office again going over some sort of Heavenly business and just as he was dismissed he found his chance to ask, though in truth he didn't know what the response would be, honest or deceit. "Lucifer…" the Scribe started hesitantly, "about all that stuff you said, you know about the Creator using us and keeping us enslaved. Did you…that is, did you believe what you said? Do you really think we can…change that?" Lucifer glanced up slowly and seemed to watch him with an unreadable expression. The Scribe shifted his weight uncomfortably at the scrutinization. It seemed as if Lucifer was trying to read his very soul to see the intent behind the Scribe's question. Finally, when it seemed as if Lucifer wasn't going to answer, he sighed in resignation and made his way towards the door.

Just as he hit the doorway a voice trailed after him, "Yes, I meant it." The Scribe paused, nodded in acknowledgement, and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't Own TDC or TDC2 I am not getting paid for this.**

 **Read...**

 **Review...**

 _ **Enjoy!...**_

"Remember, until an hour before the Devil fell, God thought him beautiful in Heaven." - Reverend Hale, The Crucible

Chapter 5:

A Trip Down Amnesia Lane

God sat in His desk messaging His temples, where on earth had He gone wrong? He had given Lucifer everything he could need, doted on him with a special care He refused to grant to any of His other children. And instead of being grateful, instead of showing his appreciation with true love and devotion Lucifer turned around and bit the hand that fed him. _Mangy mutt_ , God grimaced. After all God created Lucifer, Lucifer owed Him his life! And all He asked for in return was Lucifer's utter piety and obedience, was that so much to ask? No, it really wasn't, not to God's way of thinking. The thing that pissed God off the most was that in a way He had encouraged this repulsive behavior. If God hadn't been so lenient when it had been just the two of them Lucifer wouldn't feel like he could get away with it now.

It bothered God even then, but he adored Lucifer so much He had answered his questions anyway. God had hoped that in time Lucifer would abandon his ridiculous need to ask questions. He made Himself believe that once Lucifer's hands were more full, when he was bogged down with the tasks that He assigned him, and once Lucifer had so many brothers and sisters to look after, guide, and protect, that he'd loose interests in his tedious need to understand a situation from all angles. But it was a hopeless wish, no matter how old Lucifer became, no matter what tasks distracted him he never lost the need to understand, know, and have all the information he could possibly contain. It was as if he had to be on top of everyone, had to be the one who was most prepared for…anything. And so he sought information like a bloodhound seeks its prey. Because Lucifer believed the more you know about something-the more you have command over the subject, the more power you can afford to yourself. Which of course, he is correct, hence the reason why God was so furious now. If Lucifer kept questioning the system like this pretty soon he'll-no! God was SO not going there. Even though, He knew exactly how this was going to end-He'd always known, which probably made you wonder why He loved Lucifer in the first place, why He indulged Lucifer? Why did God love Lucifer more than any creature in creation if He knew the moment Lucifer was created that he'd-gah, did it matter?

Anyway God had His reasons, and who were you to ask anyway? You are no better than Lucifer with all these proud questions. All you needed to know is that Lucifer was special, unique, exemplary-God needed Lucifer for a very specific purpose. So even though God knew the risks of bringing such a creature into existence He knew that the immediate benefits outweighed the inevitable pains. And He had assured Himself that when the time came He would be able to crush Lucifer's puny, insignificant uprising with barely any effort involved. But now God let His mind wonder to the beginning. When it was just the two of them, alone, and the giant expanse of Heaven. He hoped by recalling how things had been He'd figure out a way to stop what was happening now. And so God took His mind back:

 _Lucifer ran ahead of his Father, his eyes taking in his surrounding area. God followed behind at a more leisurely pace. It amused Him to watch His son experience awe at his surroundings. Lucifer was only 50 years old, ancient to a mortal, but to beings who lived an eternity he was barely a toddler, and it showed in his exuberant nature. This was back when Lucifer was still naïve and innocent in nature. This back before hate filled his heart, and he loved his Creator completely and devotionally. In fact, if you had mentioned a rebellion to him at this time he would have been shocked to his bones, and would have found the thought abhorrent. He had no idea what fate had in store for him, nor how liberating it could be not being under God's heel anymore._

 _"_ _You're kingdom is so BIG, Father!" Lucifer gasped, surveying the area with wide eyed wonder. "Why do You have such a vast home when it's just the two of us here?"_

 _God grimaced, "Lucifer you know I've told you not to question me."_

 _Lucifer ducked his head at the reprimand, "Sorry Father!"_

 _God sighed, "it's quite alright just don't let it happen again." He seemed to contemplate something then spoke slowly, "I have created my kingdom so 'vast' as you say because it needs to be big enough to hold all my subjects." When Lucifer shot him a quizzical look God continued, "You will not be my only creation Lucifer. Merely my first, and my most important." God shrugged, "In truth, these halls will be filled with thousands of my children who will attend and worship me."_

 _Lucifer's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. More children? Lucifer smiled, that meant he'd have brothers and sisters to play with. Which was very good considering the fact that he was very lonely. Yes, he had Father but it wasn't the same. He loved God, how could he not? However, he longed for someone he could connect with on his level. God was a supreme being, distant and aloof, and as such Lucifer couldn't really relate to Him. He could only love his God and worship Him, he could not converse with Him. Not in the way that soothed his need for companionship. God smirked, He knew all too well Lucifer's longings. He had hoped that they would begin to fester in Lucifer's heart. He wanted Lucifer to see that he needed more for company than just his God. And when Lucifer realized this He would give him the brotherhood he sought so desperately._

 _"_ _When will you make these other children Father?" Lucifer asked, too excited to remember he wasn't allowed to question his creator._

 _"_ _Soon," God promised before moving on His way. Forcing Lucifer to move with Him or be left behind._

 _"_ _Will they be like me?" Lucifer inquired._

 _"_ _Lucifer!" God reproached His cherished son._

 _"_ _Sorry Father!"_

 _A pause. "No one is_ like _you Lucifer, you are unique. But yes, they will be of your kind, angels. Similar enough to you for you to attain the companionship you long for." Lucifer felt a stab of guilt at that, worried that God felt that Lucifer thought He wasn't enough for him, but then his excitement quickly overshadowed his worry. "I can't wait to meet them, Father."_

 _"_ _I know," God said dismissively._

 _They made their way into the library which was of yet empty of both people and books. All that was in the expansive room were two desks, and rows and rows of empty bookshelves. Not for the first time Lucifer ran over to the empty shelves and ran his fingers over the shiny service. Lucifer hesitated, he knew not to question Father, but there was something about this room he always wanted to know. This was the first time he had been in this room with God, and he didn't know when another opportunity would arise. Besides he knew that even though God would reprimand him for the slip He would still answer Lucifer's question. So, weighing the gains versus the pains, he tentatively asked his question._

 _"_ _Father? Why do you have so many shelves without anything to fill them? What will you fill them with?" When God shot him an irritated glare Lucifer ducked his head, "sorry Father!"_

 _God sighed, "You're just not going to kick this habit are you? If you insist on…never mind. The shelves will be filled with books, volumes of text filled with the knowledge I wish to share with my children. One child will have the honor of writing down this knowledge, so it can be distributed to the others." A pause, "In fact, all my children will have certain tasks to preform to help the harmony of our home prosper. You will have a job as well, son, but unlike my other children you have a unique special place in my heart. And as such you're place among your siblings will be vastly different, but just as unique."_

 _God continued, "They will be named after the jobs I will appoint them, and the tasks they must do for me." He glanced at his favored son, "Except for you Lucifer, though perhaps there is a tactical meaning to your name. After all you will have to be a shining example for your younger siblings, you will have to show them what they must do, and teach them the truth of my divine rule."_

 _Lucifer ducked his head in humbleness, "I will not fail you, Father."_

 _God pressed his lips together and tried to block out the image of a red-skinned, horned devil singing, "Grace for Sale" while a carnival's crowd of the condemned cried out his unholy name, "I know you won't, Lucifer, I know you won't." After all the name was holy now. It wouldn't be until much later that the name Morningstar would be synonymous with sin. Lucifer smirked in satisfaction and ran off to another part of the home that, for now, he had all to himself and his God. God shook His head sadly and followed his precious son…._

God sighed, He had indulged Lucifer too much when it had just been them alone. He had thought He could curb Lucifer's obnoxious behavior later, but unfortunately the seed had already been planted, and now Lucifer thought he could get away with this unacceptable behavior because he was never reprimanded for it in his youth. Like a spoiled child he thought if he threw a big enough tantrum his Daddy would relent and give him whatever he wanted. When more and more of God's children had been created He tried to kill this foolish habit Lucifer had erected. However, it is more difficult to break a habit then to acquire a habit, especially when someone doesn't want to let the habit go. Oh, in the presence of others he obeyed, didn't ask any questions, and taught others how wrong it was to question the Author. But in private he never gave up the need or urge to ask annoying questions. The Scribe was wrong about one thing, when he asked about the Fables that wasn't the first time Lucifer asked something. That was just the first time he had asked something harmful, or publicly.

God sighed, The Scribe, He'd have to do something about that child. He had to rein him in before his friendship to Lucifer clouded his judgement and polluted his soul. He knew what would become of him when He first created him, of course. But God hoped to dissuade him from following Lucifer into eternal damnation. In fact, He hoped to dissuade everyone from following Lucifer, but he knew that was unrealistic. There were fools among His children, and they'd learn with great sorrow the price for disobedience.

…

The Scribe moved towards the Author's doors with a sense a trepidation. Normally he'd move rather quickly, not wanting to keep his Creator waiting, but this time he was in no hurry to reach his destination. He had a feeling he knew what this meeting was about. The Scribe had been in the Author's office many times despite the fact that he was only a Two. That was because he had the job of transcribing all of God's Word into volumes and texts for others to read. It was a great honor and one that even the Ones respected, but the Scribe knew he wasn't being summoned to work on another book today.

When God saw him come in he smiled benevolently, "Come in, Scribe, come in!" He encouraged jovially.

"Thank you, sir," the Scribe replied with the right amount of reverence before stepping into the room.

"How have you been?" God asked, but before the Scribe could answer He continued forcibly. "Scribe, I called you in here to discuss a serious matter. We both know that Lucifer hasn't been himself as of late. He's very confused, very…uh shall we say…unbalanced. He's been saying these outrages lies about my rule." God looked at the Scribe expectantly.

"Yes sir, we've all heard." The Scribe confirmed, feeling it would be unwise to point out that the two of them had publically buried the hatchet.

"I wanted to know where you stood with his…fabrications." The Scribe opened his mouth to speak, but God waved his hand dismissively. "Oh don't worry I'm not saying I believe you agree with these outrages lies. It's just that you two have been close since your creation, which I cannot blame you for. After all, you had a two-fold purpose in your creation. Yes, I wanted you to record my Word that is true. However, I also created you to be a companion to the Morningstar. That is why you are my second creation. I could have created someone closer to me like the Agent, but the Morningstar is very dear to me and I could not stand to see him so lonely. So when he became aware that he needed company I fashioned _you_ to be his company. To give him comfort when no one else can. You cannot help yourself, and I do not blame you. You are, after all, doing what I created you to do, standing beside Lucifer when he needs someone to be there."

Scribe shifted his weight, uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. "Sir please, I don't know what's wrong with Lucif-"

"Don't you?" God asked sternly, "Did you not know of any confiscated material he might have picked up? Something that may have corrupted his point of view? Perhaps he showed you the object that lead him down his path to sin and _you did nothing_! You _said_ nothing! You chose him over your loyalties to _me_ , and you thought that I, omniscient being that I am, wouldn't notice your lapse in loyalty!"

The Scribe stammered desperately, "I-I thought he put it back. I told him to put it back! I didn't realize any harm would come from it. I-I-I thought h-he'd leave it alone! Please sir I swear-"

God waved his hand berserk-ly, "Like I said I'm not blaming you I just wanted to make it clear that you shouldn't lie to me. We both know that you do know what is wrong with our exalted friend. Though if he keeps going like this he won't be exalted for long. Which brings me to why I've brought you here. I just want to make sure you're on the right side of this. I know that I made you to give Lucifer company, but not at the expense of your true loyalties. If he is turning away from our beautiful community he no longer deserves the gift of your friendship, do you understand Scribe? Sever ties with him, now, before it's too late. That's an order. Denounce him until he is ready to join our fair society again. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise sir?" Scribe asked tensely.

"Otherwise, you will give him companionship in Hell." God informed him ominously. _  
_

**Hey, originally I was going to make this longer. I was going to have the Scribe remenance on his and Lucifer's relationship, and have a flashback of the 1st day they met. But this was getting a little long, and I wanted to get it up. So instead I left it here. If you guys want me to post an extended version of this chapter let me know and I'll oblige. I hope you enjoyed this and I can't wait to submit another chapter.**


End file.
